Project Goal/Intended Impact: To improve outcomes of in-treatment addicted patients by providing a virtual reality game as part of a regular health care visit with a health care provider. The game can be played with an off- the- shelf commercially available gaming system that can sense and be controlled through user body motions. Phase II completes development and includes a robust evaluation of this novel technology to improve health outcomes of target audience members via a pilot and summative study. If a motion controlled game can assist patients in treatment, addiction treatment providers will have a new and powerful tool to maintain recovery and assist their clients in returning to a life where they have control over substances. 1: The Contractor shall develop the game 2: The Contractor shall complete pilot clinical study of Take Control [n=9] 3: The Contractor shall complete an RCT summative study of the game [n=60] 4: The Contractor shall disseminate results appropriately via academic and professional channels and will establish partnerships.